<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769283">Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fast Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, i love mia, we die like ollie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Dearden is born to nobodies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mia Dearden &amp; Dinah Lance, Mia Dearden &amp; Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fast Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtparker04/gifts">Jtparker04</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was such a joy to write for me, Mia Dearden is a comic character I adore and I wish DC would bring her back</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mia Dearden is born to nobodies </p><p>She grows up as a nobody</p><p>When she is barely a woman</p><p>Her boyfriend sells her</p><p>Mia is not anyone's property</p><p>But she is trapped</p><p> </p><p>One night, a man saves her</p><p>He gives her help</p><p>And Mia cannot help herself</p><p>She is intrigued</p><p>She puts on a cape</p><p>And finds a family</p><p>She loves them fiercely</p><p>Oliver for being the father she always needed</p><p>And Dinah for always being in her corner</p><p>Mia wouldn't trade this for the world</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>